


自行车嘟嘟嘟（档12）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 仅自慰。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 1





	自行车嘟嘟嘟（档12）

他们往往会在清晨来上一发，作为年轻男性的欲望总是在清晨过于蓬勃。而他们俩之间没有人介意在刚刚醒来，情况尴尬的时候来上那么一发。

和在床下所不同的是，秀彬在这种事情上是往往被连准所主导着节奏的。可能是因为他还没有像他哥一样，可以那么坦率地直面性事。

“秀彬呐？”

“怎么了？”

“今天换你给我口好不好？”

尚且睡眼朦胧的秀彬反应了一会儿，他侧眼看向连准的时候，会发现他哥眼睛里亮晶晶的。实际上也是如此的，与其是单纯地解决欲望，不如说是连准更想看到秀彬的另外一面的恶趣味。

被子里很闷，但是冬天真的太冷了。秀彬还是穿着当做睡衣的t恤钻进被子下面给他哥口，黑暗和稀薄的空气让这种擦边的性行为都带上一种不可名状的色情和安全感来。哥的几把形状很美，秀彬的嘴巴含进去的时候这样想着，黑暗给了他暂且躲避羞耻心的空间，他的手指从根部往上按一定的节奏撸动着，就像是他为自己所做的时候一样。

男生的敏感区域其实大多集中在顶端的地方，也就是几把的顶端。秀彬含着连准的分身的大部分时间，都在用舌尖轻轻刮蹭着前段的凹槽处，但是他是第一次做这种事情，这种温柔的对待是最多能够让几把硬起来的程度，而没有办法让它射出来的。

连准的手揉了揉秀彬的脑袋，“太辛苦的话就还是给我撸出来吧？”沉在下面的秀彬好看的嘴巴里还正含着几把说不清楚话，只会黏黏糊糊地吐出几个根本听不清楚的音节来。但是他好像还是拒绝了哥的好意，毕竟对于他这种性格来说，努力把一件事做好是应当的。

他扳过哥的腰，从侧躺变成了平躺。秀彬则跨坐在上面俯身下去接着为连准口，哪怕是一向玩得很开的连准都会被自己一向乖巧的弟弟突然的爆发吓了一跳。平躺的这个姿势能够让几把更顺利地送到嘴巴的更深处去，而越往深处去喉咙和上腔就越容易收紧，给几把一种极致的吮吸感来。

但是几把捅到嘴巴的最深处并不会令人多么舒服的呀，连准一边被弟弟服侍着一边低下头去抚摸着秀彬的耳朵和锁骨。也好像直到这个时候，秀彬才突然反应起那些羞耻心来，从耳朵到脖子根都一片通红，带出热度来。

而正也是看到弟弟这样可爱的反应，连准感觉自己快到了射出来的边缘了。


End file.
